


You’ve Got What I Need

by RichmanBachard



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Furry, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Some Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Solana takes her boyfriend clubbing. He finds that she’s hungry for more than a couple drinks. Commission for Anonymous.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	You’ve Got What I Need

When the cab arrived, Alphie had lamented every light which refused to turn red as they were ferried there. It was green, every single step of the way. His soft, chocolate-colored eyes glossed over the bright - too bright - lettering which adorned the outer shell of the club. HELL’S EMBRACE, it was named. An oddly... extravagant enough title for such a seemingly tame looking nightclub. So dire and direct. The heft of the lines outside, littered with people desperately eager to get a taste of what dwelled within, had sent another pang of dread through his chest. The ticklish flutter of a butterfly-like feeling peppering his stomach. 

He let slip a small sigh, before he could-

“Hey,” Solana called, drawing his attention in the seat next to him. “You okay, sweetcheeks?” The hyena’s nimble fingers held his chin gently, staring at him with an affectionate sea of magenta in her adoring eyes. Despite her aura of playfulness, the furrowing of her brows had signaled otherwise - something more kind and considerate. “You don’t have to do this, if you don’t-“

“No,” Alphie cut her off, gently caressing the sides of her face. “N-No, I.. I want to. I’m just-“

“Nervous.”

Alphie nodded empathically, a shy look plastered all over his face. Solana loved the look, flashing a toothy grin before pressing a kiss to his snout. “C’mon, baby. Let’s go have some fun.”

—

Briskly stepping into the club was not something Alphie would have expected, and yet he should have. The wink and a smile Solana left the hulking bouncer with, luckily, had been more than enough for them to be allowed inside with relative ease—to the dismay and everlasting envy of those still outside. Call it a perk of her looks, her demeanor—Alphie considered himself a lucky cat boy that, of all possible people, she fancied him. He could still hardly believe it. Part of him never wanted to discern the answer, preferring to leave it awash with a sultry kind of mystery. It was part of her charm. Among.. other things. 

The almost earth-shattering thump of the music did little to alleviate Alphie’s anxiety, however, but the determined gaze and soft smile of his significant other proved an effective balm. Holding his hand tightly, she led him through a rather unrestrained crowd - a sea of bodies, writhing and shaking, possessed by the beat of the music which filled the club with primordial vigor. Some standard, techno-electronica piece that the cat boy likened to being trapped in a room of incomprehensible noise, peppered only with the faintest trace of a pleasant synth beat. Though he felt a crowded sort of feeling in his chest, her visage kept him brave. What constituted as a fake, sort of pretend, in any case. 

Eager to let loose in an instant, Solana took him dancing. Lost in that familiar sea of bodies, the moves she deployed were much more eloquent than what Alphie was capable of. The cat boy.. tried, remembering what looked good to him whenever he’d witness dance moves online or on TV. The effort brought a giggle from his girlfriend, a noise drowned out by the flurry of sound. It endeared him to her, his cadence always being something she enjoyed — his goofy, naive sort of charm. She tried to help him before, help him build the confidence to become a better dancer. 

Every time they tried, it led to.. more than mixed results. A mess of clothes scattered upon the living room floor, with heated skin against heated, fluffy skin. The soft cries of a dominant touch and a submissive spirit, as she entered him continuously. Again and again.

Not the kind of training either would expect, yet it always ended up that way.

She failed to understand why... 

What mattered, though, was the here and now of the club, and the fun they would continue to have. An adventurous spirit had come over them, an eagerness to tow the line between safety and indecency. Dancing, even poorly, hardly took up the time of what she truly wanted. Alphie did his best to let loose, to indulge his girlfriend to the best of his ability - and yet she could tell, she always could. It went on for what felt like hours, yet neither lover knew of the time. It had no place in the club. It was parallel to what time wrought. No growth nor change, simply.. a stream of endless color and noise. 

Drenched under the stark coloration of reds and pinks, the lighting of the club had worked to remove detail - replacing it with shades of color, every figure upon the dancefloor seemingly coated in one shade or the other. It felt.. otherworldly, like Alphie had lost himself in a trance and ended up, simply, somewhere else.

Credit to the marketers, the name was an apt one.

Their time amidst the allure of music was soon to end, however, as she finally pulled him free from the crowd for a moments reprieve at the bar.

“What’ll it be?” asked the bartender, himself a burly shark of a man, something Alphie took an extreme liking to. He removed his rag from the rim of the glass he cleaned, as Solana’s intense eyes met his own. “Bombshells like you two,” he began to say, giving it thought, “I imagine something strong is in order?”

“Mm, strong.” Solana popped her lips, a grin soon spreading across them. She briefly eyed her lover - his flustered state all the more evident. “A daiquiri swiss for me, with lemon, aaaand..” She, too, gave it thought. Something Alphie might like to drink. The options..

“A green d-dragon, if you’d please.” Alphie’s request surprised even his lover, yet the barkeep was more than happy to make it.

“They’re on me,” Solana added. “Treating my baby right tonight.”

Alphie lost himself in a flurry of flustered admission. The bartender simply smiled, knowingly, his hands adept in the craft of making specified drinks. Again, Alphie squirmed as he felt the grace of the hyena’s hand palm his thigh, rubbing to and fro almost painfully slow. 

The bartender looked them over once more, sliding the requested drinks their way in record time. Solana cooed as Alphie gave a small clap, earnest in their approval. He playfully bowed the slightest bit before getting pulled into the direction of further customers. Duty called.

Solana’s tastebuds lit up by the good graces of her drink, withholding a moan as she savored its taste. “Oo, just right- how’s yours?”

Alphie took a desperate sip, in need of its liquid courage. “It’s fine.”

She quirked a curious brow. “Just fine?”

“N-No, it’s great! It’s-“ Alphie deflated, sighing as his arms crossed against the countertop, his face burying itself into them. She rubbed an affectionate set of circles into his back, cooing.

Then, her touch moved lower and lower.. until she was palming the breadth of his generous backside. 

He almost yelped, his cheeks beet-red. “Oh my g- Sol! You’re so, you’re-“

She leaned in close, dragging her tongue across her teeth after downing another sip of her drink. “I’m sooo hungry. And this drink? It tastes a little like you.”

Alphie felt cramped, like she was drawing the air from his lungs to hoard it all to herself. A part of him would’ve let her.. but in the moment, in such a public place, he could only feel so flustered. It brought a shiver to tickle its way down his spine, his tail puffing slightly in response, before shifting side to side. Excited, tense. His eyes met her own, and he was promptly pulled into a heated kiss. He lost himself, then. To her taste, the beat of the club a distant memory as she kept him enraptured.

 _“Mmmwah~”_ She left him with a nibble, a drag of her teeth not wanting to let go before she had pulled back with her savory noise of embellishment. It did little to quell the blush of his cheeks, nor the feeling in his stomach, but her next few words proved effective in getting him truly excited. “Let’s finish our drinks... then,” her fingers ran up the length of his forearm, “I’m going to eat you. My sweet, little treat.”

Alphie downed his drink in a matter of seconds. Rather awkwardly as he did so, sputtering slightly at the end of his swill. The taste was pleasant enough to accommodate his action, but the intake lit his body aflame. A moan slipped from his lips, quietly but with shame in light of their location. 

From afar, they were watched by the hungry eyes of a slender cat girl, her gaze transfixed with a kind of longing. She made no move, simply sat and savored her own drink. They seemed a kindly couple.

Sol cupped Alphie’s chin, keeping his eyes fixed upon her. There would be no one but them, in that moment, no matter the locale. No matter the smell of sweat and fruity drinks, of perfume and further shame. 

They would be shameful, together. 

—

The men’s room was left mostly unattended, a scarce few entering to do their business but otherwise, most entered the den of two minds: sex, or drugs.

The sounds of a cat boy’s restrained, needy series of moans signaled the former to whomever might enter. No issue. Had the couple seen what was happening in the women’s room, their noises could be put to shame.

There it was again. Shame.

With Alphie pressed against the back of the stall-door, Sol had embraced shame. Wore it like a suit of armor. With her snout pressing roughly against the sensitive heat of his pussy, she devoured him greedily and with gusto, the flurry of nectar which spilled from his sex a delectable drink in its own right. Alphie was fit to burst, a paw across his mouth to muffle his noises as best he could. The other was held affectionately by Solana, as she stared deeply into his eyes, every drag of her tongue along the length of him a painstakingly slow one to counter her otherwise eager, sloppy slurping. 

“F-Fuck, Sol- I can’t-“ Alphie sighed, coming down from an orgasmic high. “I need it, come on-“

“Need what?” 

_“I need you.”_

The hyena girl was happy to oblige, eagerly pulling him back with her as she settled upon the closed seat of the toilet stall. Alphie gripped her shoulder as he sunk down upon the girth of her cock, unable to dispel the wealth of noises he made in the process. When Solana wasn’t moaning herself, she hissed with relief - her favorite place to be. She encouraged him to move, to take it all upon his terms. He did so with lust-addled fervor, riding his mate as the two held each other close. Amongst his enthusiasm the cat boy’s movements grew sloppy, unkempt - as his form regressed into a shivering mess. It was then, she took control. Careful hands upon his hips, hammering the slick, hardened length of her sex into him with added intensity. 

—

The sounds of their lovemaking were impossible to ignore to any passerby. Not distastefully, but rather.. he was beset by an aroused sort of curiosity. As the lion man relieved himself, he had already found himself in the mood from the events of the night, but with his body responding to the noise with such a delight.. more than a delight, it was not what he expected for his usual Saturday night.

But beggars were hardly allowed to consider themselves choosers. Just a peek. That was all. 

When done, he inched himself closer to match a set of forms to the delicious noises being made. When he peaked his head into the surprisingly unlocked stall, Solana’s lack of surprise and, seeming enjoyment of his presence, said more than most words ever could. When she spotted the sizable bulge in his jeans, she had found herself a winner. 

She mouthed the words, eager and sultry as she did so. The look in her eyes had infected the lion, taken hold of his body and subsequent desires. The delicious curve of Alphie’s ass being an enticing one, with another, slick hole eager to be destroyed. Still, the cat boy hardly acknowledged the feel of a big, firm chest pressing against his back. 

With some hesitation, an apologetic smile spread across the lion’s lips as he wetted his cock vigorously before lining up. 

When he entered Alphie, the cat’s world shattered. His body was reduced to its simplest form, concerned with only the most base of desires. Exactly where he wanted to be. What he deserved to be. 

Filled so thoroughly, the bucking of the lion’s hips proved a touch awkward upon first contact - but he soon found a rhythm with the hyena that complimented their lengths well. And with a careful touch, he used the fluff of Alphie’s tail to help pull him to and fro, the pair bottoming out inside him rhythmically, in turns, as if it were a dance - a game. To Solana, it was her favorite kind. How quickly she could reduce her love to a quivering mass of flesh. To be so overcome with lust, so as to allow another man into him - on the spot? - why, she could barely withstand it. The familiar twitch, the heat in her pelvis. It was coming. She would only hope it was timed with the roar of the lion’s own, impending orgasm. That was a race she dare not lose.

The lion, he found himself a lucky man that night as the pair took care in dismantling Alphie’s sense of being: leaving him thoughtless and fuck-addled, even before the two had come. The best part.

When they hilted themselves inside of him, they did so with almost a humorous streak of competition - as the orchestra of noise filling the stall signaled their timely release, splattering Alphie with a wealth of seed - sowed deeply inside him, filling the cat boy to the brim, so much that he felt as though he would burst. The mixture of juices which spilled from them could not be helped, doubly so when the lion pulled out. Solana peppered kisses along Alphie’s face as she waved her hand at their guest, shooing him away.

Not one to make things awkward, he did as she commanded, leaving with a messy cock and all-too-chipper attitude even amidst his slightly tipsy demeanor. To him, he could get used to a service like that more often.

Erstwhile, Solana would’ve settled for the grace of a gloryhole were it not for her love. Her fingers threaded the fluff upon his head. “Are you okay, sweetcheeks..?” she asked breathlessly, her chest and his both heaving still. He forced his senses to return - reminding himself that he had agency, and needs. More needs than to be used. He nodded, once more empathically. The lovers shared in a sloppy kiss, then, a meeting of desperate but pleased lips as her fingers dug into the supple flesh of his well-worn ass.

“I’m a mess,” he admitted, once the kiss had broke. “I _made_ a mess.. d-didn’t I?”

She crooned. “You did so good.” She pressed another kiss to his lips, then helped him slip off of her. “I’ll clean you up.”

“You’ll.. _ah!-“_

Alphie was spun around and pressed against the door once more, as he felt the gracious tongue of his lover lapping at his entrances, and the wealth of seed which seeped from both. “Oh, _fuck,_ Sol..”

She slurped. “We aren’t done, nuh-uh. I’m getting this ass home as soon as possible and not letting it outta my grasp.” She applied a soft smack to his rump upon the last word, eager to clean the cum from him. Especially the strangers. She smirked.

He yelped, squirming as he did so. “...goddammit, I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
